


Love is Plentiful

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (implied) home-made porn, Blowjob under the desk (implied), Bondage (implied), Car Sex, Centrefold!Dwalin, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Ori is a size queen, Photography, Pre-smut, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tights, Voyeurism, and a little drunk, bottom!Dwalin, bunny!Dwalin, dirty-talking using food analogies, fem!Fili - Freeform, fem!Kili, ori you naughty boy, pool-side drunk sex, ricest, under the table blow job, wolf!Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, i am just going to post all my shorts here from now on. (the ones i filled out for tumblr askboxes and general short ones as well.)</p>
<p>1 bondage (BofurDwalinRi)</p>
<p>2 porn shoot (Oin+Gloin/Ori)</p>
<p>3 under the desk bj (Orwal)</p>
<p>4 size queen (ManOri)</p>
<p>5 loud (DwalinNori)</p>
<p>6 driving lessons (Orwal)</p>
<p>7 dwalin centre piece (DwalinRi)</p>
<p>8 bunny!Dwalin wolf!Ori everyone's a cute animal somehow (Orwal)</p>
<p>9 Oh, thought Balin, the boy was getting a spanking in the morrow… (BalinOri)</p>
<p>10 Ori peeks out and spies on Fili and Kili (femslash, voyeurism, Fili/Kili+Ori)</p>
<p>11 there was such a thing as 'too much' (femslash, orwal, rough sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shackled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/gifts), [ibreathethroughwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/gifts).



> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)

[this](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/post/45988507588/bofur-swayed-from-the-ceiling-ankles-tied-to-an-odd) is a gift for [raoultiagosilva](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/) in her askbox.

(i am just going to add -Ri as a suffix whenever i am making a pairing with one dwarf. like DwalinRi. BofuRi.)

 

Bofur swayed from the ceiling, ankles tied to an odd contraption and wrists shackled to his sides. 

His lips were being used and his eyes were closed; they were quite useless at the moment. He moaned into the enthusiastic kiss, surprised and aroused by Ori’s skill.

Somewhere in the background, a door opened and footsteps approached. A collection of gruff voices joined his own moans, Nori chuckling, Dori tutting.

Honestly, when Dwalin said “come over, let’s have some fun”, Bofur didn’t expect this. 


	2. CUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They could have just gotten a second camera. Dori and Nori just wanted to torture him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oin/Ori/Gloin, with Nori and Dori as producers/directors, for exclusive home-made pornos that you can access with a small subscription fee. ;)
> 
> another fill for Ississ in her tumblr askbox. i just sent it, so we'll see if she likes. in the meantime, what do you think?

[Ori ](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/46012133683/cut-impled-ricest-oin-ori-gloin-porn-actors)lay on his stomach, legs spread and mouth busy.

He arched his back, gagging around the cock and trying not to shake at the tongue deep in his arse. It wriggled and twisted and pulled his mind into another world -

"CUT!"

Ori whimpered around Oin, hating the directors very much at this point, even if they were his brothers. They held still as the camera moved to the other side, capturing Gloin's face up his crack.

They could have just gotten a second camera. Dori and Nori just wanted to torture him...


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori rose from under the desk, licked his lips and smirked.

[charliechick117](http://charliechick117.tumblr.com/) asked for a fic in her ask. i [obliged](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/46421474673/meetings-dwori).

 

Dwalin was sat behind the desk.

His hands were folded in front of his mouth, eyes focused and brooding, and ignored all around him.

He wasn’t paying any attention when the meeting started, and his employees became progressively worried when he didn’t respond to anything they said, and hesitatingly rescheduled.

He waited until they left and closed the door, and collapsed in his chair.

Ori rose from under the desk, licked his lips and smirked.

Dwalin flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning a 3 parter, ricest. anyone interested? no? too late. already writing it.  
> any takes on fem!ori? two big brothers, one little sister. that part's not solid yet...


	4. Sneaky Tavern Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori came home late with a limp.

for [raoultiagosilva ](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/)♥ her askbox has been ravished. again. sorry...

Ori came home late with a limp.

It was just before dawn, he snuck out last night when Dori was fast asleep. He went down to the taverns and looked for some company.

When he found someone he liked, he licked his lips and pulled him into a room.

The Man climbed on top of him, covering Ori completely; Ori revelled in the much bigger figure, scratching shoulders thrice his own width, trying to squeeze hips that were far too wide, neck stretching to reach his mouth while staying sat on his cock.

 

But it was too far.

The disappointment thereof was heartily compensated by the thorough buggering he was gifted. Ori’s eyes crossed with pleasure, the usually erudite dwarf unable to do anything but stutter and moan and groan and plead.

Ori carefully entered his room and set to wash. He gingerly stepped out of his trousers, rectum sore and throbbing.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip;oh how he missed the cock already. wide like a fist, deep like a sword, but warm and friendly and full of love

~Fin♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot take anyone who uses 'billa' as a name seriously. sorry, where i'm from it's a shop name. you try taking a really good story seriously with the protagonist called "tesco" or "walmart".


	5. Of Picture Frames

[justalittlebitspecial](http://justalittlebitspecial.tumblr.com/) asked for a fic :)

 

Thorin and Dwalin were best of friends.

Really, they were. since they were kids and Thorin pulled a prank on Dis and she beat them both up.

But this was ridiculous.

The banging on the wall stayed steady, in speed and volume. The picture frame above his bed shook with the rythm, every slap backwards one step closer to falling on his face. Every thrust into his wall moved his bed.

Dammit, he wasn't having sex, it wasn't fair that Dwalin was showing off!

And Nori wasn't very quiet!

~Fin♥


	6. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [raoultiagosilva ](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/)asked: dwori car sex AU NOW
> 
> so i obliged. i can’t say no to that… also, it’s short. less thatn 500 words.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr ♥](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/47700547008/lessons)

Dwalin arched his back awkwardly, trying to pillow his back against the upholstery. It was an impossibility, one foot rested on the ceiling, the other ankle tied to the door handle with his pants, fingers digging dents into the seat.

 

Ori knelt between the front and back seats, squeezed uncomfortably but enjoying his playtime too much to worry about the wrong things digging into the wrong places.

 

Dwalin groaned deep into his throat and his head fell back, he lifted his arms to cover his eyes and clutch his hair. Ori leant forward, the smaller man trying to reach for his lips but only managing to steal licks from his chin and neck; Dwalin crossed his eyes at Ori’s frustrated growl, and kicked the head of the driver’s seat when Ori bit him, scratched him, reached down to tug his balls sharply.

 

The pace was brutal, the car all but bounced under their enthusiastic lovemaking. Actually, it wasn’t. His wheels had shock-absorbers he paid a fortune for, and even if his baby did bounce, no one would be able to see them. Not unless they wandered onto his private property, into the deep woods on his land, went off-track for twenty miles and went for their hide-out behind an impressive bush family.

 

Dwalin howled when Ori roughly shoved his thigh back to his chest, muscles stretching much further back than he was used to. His legs burned, there were tread-marks on his car’s ceiling, and Ori took a mouthful of his chest and bit and licked until all he could feel was fire, mistreated the other half of his body for the sake of symmetry.

 

Ori’s pace was relentless, he shoved in and out maddeningly steadily, refusing to go faster when Dwalin wanted to finish, and refusing to slow down when Dwalin became too sensitive. The taller man grabbed a fistful of hair and tried to force his will unto the younger one, but one Ori sat back he had more leverage in his hips, and he swiveled and undulated and bit the retreating hand when it came to his face.

 

Dwalin pulled him to his chest and contributed what he could in their dance. The ladder rubbed the walls of his rectum raw, Dwalin’s arms hugged Ori’s shoulders tightly, the back of his thighs stung from bleeding scratches, Ori bit his ear when Dwalin buried his face in his neck.

 

Eyes crossed and throat croaking, shoulders repeatedly thumped backwards on the leather seats, Dwalin wondered how much longer he could do Ori’s brothers a favour before they realised that their youngest was fucking the living daylights out of his driving instructor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fin♥
> 
> ask, and you shall receive  
> what? small one shots are easy.


	7. Flash - DwalinRi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [desolationbeast](http://desolationbeast.tumblr.com/), who surprised me with a lovely 3-part fic in my askbox when i came back to the world of the awate after my tooth-removal surgery.
> 
> it seems that they were 'inspired' b my dwalin in tights. and i was inpired by her little wonder ♥
> 
> Featuring: [Dwalin in tights](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/47696468520/dwalin-in-tights)

***

Dwalin couldn't see the flash, but he could feel it.

Eyes covered by a thick black cloth, mouth held open by a spider gag, limbs tied in an impossible and quite incredibly suggestive pose that exposed his privates to any and all a curious gaze, he tried not to blush with shame at the clicking and flashing of the camera.

Had he known that Nori's brother owned a bdsm magazine, and his other brother a lingerie shop, he'd have found some convincing reasons to stay away.

... Maybe...


	8. To Make a Good Stew - Dwori, bunny!Dwalin wolf!Ori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunny!dwalin, wolf!ori no smut. just fluff (with some dirty talk about food)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [thorins-a-plus-parenting](http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/), who so kindly dealt with so many of my prompts ([more specifically, this one](http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/post/47913398273/bunny-dwalin-wolf-ori-carrots)) without complaining and with much cunning and perverse pleasure.  
> YES i [ answered my own prompt...](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/47937002036/to-make-a-good-stew-dwori-bunny-dwalin-wolf-ori/)

Dwalin was tending to his garden when a small sound echoed in the valley.

As the sound was small, it wasn't really an echo as much as a pep smothered by noises of flapping wings and running thumps to the ground and squeaks and shrieks by bigger animals, but Dwalin was a bunny, and bunny ears heard everything.

  
But there was no identifying what that was, or where exactly it came from. Yet. He stretched his back, large arm gestures, to disguise his inital curious straightened stance, and bent back down to pick his field. His arms were working, but his ears remained ever attentive, flicking towards the small sound.

True enough, as his patience was soon rewarded.

For a moment, Dwalin didn't recognise the little thing. For a moment, he thought it was Bilbo, with its big round eyes, but it lacked the ram's horns on its head.

For another, it could have been one of Bilbo's lambs, his nephew Frodo, or his friends Samwise or Pippi or Merry or Something, but the distinct lack of adorable bleating and round ears had him thinking twice. Or six times, if Dwalin was keeping count. 

Squinting, Dwalin made out sharp ears, pointed canines and a wagging tail somewhere between the woolens. Ah. Ori. The only wolf in sheep's clothing this side of the Rolling Hill. Or any side, really. 

"Lad." Dwalin nodded gravely.

"Dwalin, sir!" Ori meeped. It was a step up, he didn't say 'mister'. Which reminded him...

"Fili and Kili?"

Ori's ears flapped nervously, up and down and left and right. Dwalin's ears twitched sympathetically. It was quite endearing. 

"They're taking Gimli to the Woods to see Legolas."

The Great Prince's son. A sweet fawn, who was sweet on Gimli. A ferret and a deer. Some troublemakers tried to make a scandal out of it, implying pejoratives where there were none.Thranduil had manage to kill it by simply ignoring it until it died of loneliness.

"Thorin's chaperoning them."

Dwalin barked a laugh. His friend wasn't _'chaperoning them'._ He just had weak knees for big yes and big antlers.

Dwalin readjusted himself, widening the space between his legs to provide Ori with a more comfortable resting spot. Ori responded in kind, settling so that their shapes fit together.

"So why the ambush, laddie?"

"I had a craving for some greens."

"Dori has a respectable cabbagepatch."

"But I want _yours_ _."_

"You want my _cabbagepatch?"_

"I want _dinner_."

"Oin makes an excellent roast."

"But I like _your stew_. Tender meat, savoury broth, a nice selection of healthy root vegtables, a handful of ripe tomatos, a shot of cream..."

Dwalin's mouth filled with saliva.

"You're not here for my stew, are you?"

Ori grinned widely, big eyes disarming the row of pointed teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and did i mention that wolves knot, and that bottom!dwalin is totally my thing atm? well, it is.  
> ferrets are adorable and quirky and love to cuddle and bite and it totally reminds me of gimli. and legolas is bambi. and thranduil is the Great Prince.  
> and bilbo is ram. he totally is a ram. fluffly with horns.


	9. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble :) a little sneaky and dirty drabble
> 
> also, who needs a good title when it's les than 500 words? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Ississ.
> 
> Balin/Ori. i think it's my second one. and it's not the creepy non-con one yay!
> 
> [auf zum tumblr!](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/49244556171/sneaky-balin-ori-bj-under-the-table)

Ori crawled under the tables, carefully avoiding the legs of the seated individuals.

He squinted, taking in the details of clothes and boots to identify them.

When he found the deep burgundy cloth he was looking for, he licked his lips and homed in.

He lifted the tunic, unbuttoned the trousers and pulled out the treat he hungered for since he first laid eyes one it.

Above, the older dwarf inhaled sharply before catching himself.

Oh, thought Balin, the boy was getting a spanking in the morrow…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a moment i was worried i was corrupting a teenager.  
> then i worried about the sheer number of teenagers on this site.  
> then i worried about jail.  
> then i remembered how i was at sixteen, and you'll all be fine. better to learn what good porn is, rather than stick with the irrational angst that won't let go of your heart.


	10. After Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/49249152902/after-midnight-fili-kili-warnings-in-tags-for-crying/)

***

1 Ori peeked through the gap of her curtains, unable to look away, unable to make her presence known. She clenched her fist on the patterned cloth, synchronised with the pace set by her neighbours.

It was long after midnight, [they were clothed in cocktail dresses with generous cleavages.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730814/chapters/1467869/)Their breasts bounced with every jerk, the younger twin bearing down on her sister’s cunt with single-minded determination, emptying the champagne bottle on their convulsing bodies.

2 Fili arhed her back and undulated on the grass, bodies wet from falling drunkenly into the pool. Kili threw her head back, and Fili followed her lips an latched onto them, deep and wet and sticky.

Ori shook aginst her window sill, fingers digging deep into the curtains.

The sisters stilled, mouths slowing down, their kiss nothing more than tongue-rubbing at this point.

Ori sat, lip between herd teeth, she startled when she saw Kili lick in her direction, and Fili giving her a saucy wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this before sleeping last night for [thorinsaplusparenting](http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/), also found [here.](http://thorins-a-plus-parenting.tumblr.com/post/49240508332/here-its-better-when-its-in-order-and)
> 
> there is not enough femslash in this fandom. we need more femslash.  
> i pose unto those who read this, happen to like this, happen to write (any fandom) to write nothing but femslash for a week. and what sort of person would i be if i didn't contribute, so more to come from these three ;) ♥


	11. Strain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was such a thing as 'too much'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short drabble, a little nsfw, i like lady!Dwalin. and naughty!Ori. a little gift to [raoultiagosilva](http://raoultiagosilva.tumblr.com/) ♥ ****  
> 

[Ori smirked,](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/49262236504/strain-orwal-femslash-warnings-in-tags) the scorching heat in her thighs rewarded without delay.

Dwalin, twice her height and weight, muscles bunched and nearly denting the cuffs on her wrists, shook and shivered and wailed, mouth stuffed, with every thrust inward and scratch on her belly.

Ori, cruel and young,  also relentlessly tortured her clitoris, yet having to understand that there was such a thing as 'too much'.

Dwalin collapsed, but Ori didn't cease. She still had herfingers on her labia and tugged at the skin, the strap-on still vibrated and digging into her core.

Perhaps Ori was well aware of 'such a thing as too much', for all that Dwalin tried to futilely crawl away from inquisitive fingers.

Perhaps she didn't care at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calling all writers! calling all writers! let's add more femslash to this fandom!


End file.
